


"Bid her skin farewell" - [Michael Fassbender - One shot].

by A_Wolf



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: She wakes up in her bedroom in the middle of the night to find him smoking and staring at her. But he’s there to bid her skin farewell.





	"Bid her skin farewell" - [Michael Fassbender - One shot].

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna guess who the fiancé is?

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** **

* * *

I was in a deep slumber.

Dreaming of an empty room which started filling with water while I stood on a small stool, in a white sundress. The water never touched me but it looked like the ocean during a storm, auguring trouble.

The sound of a match being stricken echoed, and started to pull me out of the dream. Seconds later, I stirred and scrunched up my nose when the smell of smoke invaded my nostrils; I woke up.

It was 2 in the morning when i looked at the clock in my bedroom, and realized I had slept for a couple hours. The curtains billowed a little in the chilly air, allowing the moon the light up my room enough to see Michael sitting in the armchair next to my bed. He was smoking a cigarette and staring intently at me; it dawned on me that he had used his key and I knew why.

This was important.

 _“I heard he’s back in town”._ He said calmly blowing out the smoke he had been holding in his mouth.

 _“Yes”._ I said.

He squared his jaw and looked at the floor.

_“I guess we know what that means.”_

I stared at him in silence.

 _“Unless…”_ He began but I cut him off.

_“Nothing’s changed, Michael. He’s coming home tomorrow morning”._

Michael took the last drag on his cigarette before putting it out and standing up. He gently pulled the sheets off, as if unwrapping a present, to get a good look at my silk nightgown. He took off his trench coat and it landed on the floor. Then he kneeled on the edge of the bed and placed his hands on each of my ankles, caressing all the way up to my thighs as he crawled on top of me. His hands went underneath my nightgown and pushed it up.

Michael’s lips parted and he drew breath when he realized I wasn’t wearing anything underneath, expecting him. I unbuttoned his shirt but he left it on. He lied next to me, spooning me, and I could already tell he was getting hard. His fingertips found my clit and started massaging it very slowly; blissful torture.

He kissed my bare shoulder before whispering in my ear,

_“I guess this is goodbye, then”._

I exhaled sharply when his hot breath hit the back of my neck and his fingers started going faster in circular motions. I moaned when I felt him growing harder against me. With his free hand, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and tugged at it to force me to throw my head back.

 _“Are you going to miss me?”_ He asked inserting two fingers inside me.

 _“Yes”_ I whimpered.

He slowly pumped in and out as he let go of my hair. Then he pulled out and licked his fingers before gripping my hips to pull me closer to him. His pants were about to explode but he kept them on still, as his hands kept going underneath my nightgown, caressing my stomach and then cupping my breasts. He squeezed hard, claiming my body as his own.

 _“Good girl”._ He purred.

I couldn’t take it anymore. I needed to feel him inside of me. He sensed my desperation and finally unbuttoned his pants to get rid of them, liberating his prominent member. Gingerly, he entered me from behind, holding my leg up, and my heart raced as I took every inch of him in me. He grunted when he went as deep as he could, and pulled all the way out only to slam himself back into me. He spanked me hard, once, and began his erratic and wild thrusts.

I could feel the way my whole body gave in to the pleasure. Michael kept pushing and pulling me by the hips, moaning and growling in my ear. He suddenly let go of my leg and grabbed my chin to make me look up and into his hungry blue eyes. Before I knew it, he crashed his lips against mine, passionately as his tongue begged for entrance. I let him in and he claimed my mouth as his own in the same way he did my body.

He held my leg up again and started going faster. Just when I could feel the pleasure building up within me, he abruptly stopped and showed a playful and evil smirk. He pulled out completely again, and went back in at a torturous slow pace.  A moan escaped from my lips from the sensitivity over his length. As if that wasn’t enough, the greedy man started rubbing my clit just as he kept pumping into me; all the way in, all the way out.

I was panting and my entire body started shaking.

 _“Come for me, princess.”_ He murmured sweetly.

But I knew better. It was an order.

_“I want to hear you coming one last time”._

_“Michael…”_ I breathed out.

_“The way you close your eyes and your skin flushes. Your body surrenders to me.”_

He went in harder.

 _“Come”_ and harder _“for”_ and harder _“me”._ He growled.

His pulsating cock and his relentless fingertips pressing and rubbing sent shivers down my spine. My breath hitched and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight as he kept on penetrating me until the tingling sensation invaded me, and I achieved the most intense orgasm. Whimpering and squirming in his strong arms.

He put his fingers in my mouth, wanting me to suck on them as he went faster. His agitated breath kept hitting the back of my neck and then he whispered in my ear, cursing in German as his entire body stiffened. His sweaty chest was pressed against my back, and I could feel his frantic heartbeat. He groaned loudly and I could feel his warm liquid filling me.

He loosened his embrace, strength fading as the wave of pleasure conquered him.

I rolled on the bed to face him and he narrowed his eyes looking relaxed.

 _“You little minx…”_ He said. _“What am I going to do without you?”_

I pressed my index finger to his lips.

 _“We knew this was a possibility”._ I said in almost a whisper.

Michael sat up but motioned me to rest my head on his chest while he reached out to grab another cigarette and light it up. He caressed my hair with his free hand as I drew imaginary patterns on his abs.

 _“Don’t get married”._ He said.

I chuckled.

* * *

This would be our last encounter.

I had almost called off my engagement before I met Michael. My fiancé and I decided to take some time off after having a huge fight, but we wanted to try and work things out; see if we really wanted to be with each other before taking the next step. He traveled and stayed at his parents’ country house to give me space. Truth be told, I wanted to marry that man more than anything, but Michael had been my sexual awakening.

I was instantly and deeply attracted to him when we met, and I was straightforward about my situation. I told him my body would be his but that my heart belonged to someone else. And we agreed to have a strictly sexual relationship. However, my fiancé was coming back which forced it to last briefly; only a couple months.

I rested in Michael’s arms and we both drifted off, bidding this little yet intense adventure farewell. I’d get married in a few months but I would never regret not having tasted the purest honey.

The water never touched me in my dream. It was just a warning of the dark secret I’d have to keep.


End file.
